


La ventana silla

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: BAMF Beth Boland, F/M, POV Beth, POV Rio (Good Girls), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beth and Rio go on a date. Then proceed to have car sex. First part is mine but they can be read separately





	La ventana silla

Rio had saw the hot red head from across the room, a natural seductress. She had gave that wimpy bartender a look, and the dude had practically cum in his pants. That made Rios blood boil, right then and there he decided she was his. He lead her into the hallway and fucked her nice and hard. She was truly beautiful. He had felt a spark with her, one he hadn’t felt since Maria.

So here he was getting ready for their date this Saturday. He was a crime boss, so he had no problem with money.

Send me your location-Rio 

He sent her a text, she sent her home address. He had on his suit a nice black suit with a perfectly clean cut look. He knew he was hot. He made his way to his Cadillac, he typed in the address and let Siri lead him to a home in a suburban neighborhood. This amused him.

He knocked at the door, and his mouth dropped open at the sight of his Red. She had on a red fitted dress. She was showing a bit of cleavage and she looked amazing. What he wouldn’t do to bend her over and fuck her right now. She smirked, she knew the affect she had on him. 

He let her walk in front of him to his car, and he got a very nice view of her ass.

——-Beth put a little extra sway in her hips as she walked away. Rio opened his passengers door, and she slid into his car. Annie was watching the kids while Beth went on her date. Rio hopped into the Driver’s seat, he put a comforting hand on her thigh as they drove to the restaurant. 

“My name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Beth” she blurted out at a red light. “Ok, ma”, Rio mused.As he drove off. They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. They pulled up at what looked like a very fancy restaurant. It was called La Ventana silla. She stepped out and they made their way inside, everyone visibly tensed at the sight of Rio. Beth wondered why, but didn’t ask. 

Beth sat down, and a nervous young waiter ran and got them what looked like the most expensive bottle of wine. He elegantly poured some into each of their glasses and left the wine on the table. Rio smirked at the flustered man, and Beth shook her head. “I own this place, so everything’s on the house” Rio told her. That wasn’t entirely true, he had connections set up with Lot’s of businesses, but Elizabeth didn’t need to know that. 

“That explained why everyone were acting like you would murder them any second, when you walked in” she mused. Oh little did she know, Rio thought. He let out a full belly laugh. She smirked at him. Wow she really was great. The rest of the night was filled with small talk, as they learned new facts about each other. He lead her out side, and kissed her passionately. 

He kissed her lips once more. Breaking the kiss, Rio begin to kiss her neck, he lead her to his car. She gave him an excited look when they broke away for air. He slammed Beth against the car and started kissing her roughly, she could feel his big hard member pressed up again her. She moaned at the feel of how hard he was for her. 

He rode his hand up on her thigh and pushed aside her thong. He ripped them off of her, and tucked them into his back packet. He smirked at her. “These are mine now ma” he drawled. He then lead her to his back seat. He laid down and she climbed on top of his muscular body. 

She straddled him and cupped him in her jeans. He moaned in response. She pulled his shirt over his head and undone his jeans. He pulled her dress over her head and starts to massage her boobs. Before leaning up and sucking Her nipples. She moaned in response. 

She freed his big long cock and practically whimpered at the sight. Rio took his length in his hand and teased Beth’s entrance. Before she sinked down on his dick. She began moving slowly at first, but then they began to build a steady pace. “Cum for me Elizabeth” and with that Beth came rio following right after her.They sat blissfully in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most detailed smut I ever wrote. I use a lot of popular song quotes in these stories. 💕😅🤡🌹 all the love in comments 👑✨♥️


End file.
